Nicole Griffin
Nicole Griffin (previously known as "Nicole Carrots") was the girlfriend and a close friend of Peter Tagg. She was a major influence on the Kirby Bulborb lore from July 2018 to June 2019. She inspired the majority of the events in the final episode of Trooper Village Stories, and also inspired parts of Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. Nicole created the characters Romell and Snowball and Sunset, and was the direct influence and namesake of the character Nicole Yazawa. Nicole was a massive fan of PewDiePie, TGFbro, Doki Doki Literature Club, Undertale, and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. History Background In 2013, Nicole became a huge fan of the anime and manga series JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. This makes Nicole the first person in the Kirby Bulborb lore to become a fan of JoJo, with Peter himself not being aware of it's existence until 2016, three years after Nicole became a fan of it. She also became a fan of PewDiePie around the same time. A few months before becoming friends with Peter, Nicole went out with a boy named Ashley. Friendship with Peter, A Million Dreams, and the Undertale Saga Nicole and Peter knew each-other since November 2017, but didn't become best friends until July 2018. In November 2017, Peter noticed that Nicole dabbed a lot and jokingly told her to stop since dabs were a dead meme. On March 2nd 2018, the rap battle between Natsuki and Nico Yazawa was uploaded to YouTube. This rap battle is what caused Nico to become one of Peter's waifus. On June 18th 2018, Nicole preformed the song A Million Dreams in front of the entire college, with Peter being one of the people to see it. Peter thought the performance was "the loudest thing he ever heard". Four months later, on July 9th, Peter told Nicole to look up Nico Yazawa and told her about the Nico Nico Nii meme. She did so, and became a fan of both the character and the meme. Peter also found out that she loves Undertale and the character Papyrus, often doing impressions of him. On July 16th 2018, Nicole and Peter became best friends. She told him that her birthday was on the 29th of August, and that she loves Doki Doki Literature Club and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Peter wanted to get her a birthday present, and ShotoKujo suggested buying her a Papyrus plush. Peter asked Nicole if she liked JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Doki Doki Literature Club, and she told him that she did. The next day, Peter ordered the Papyrus plush. On the 6th of September, Peter gave Nicole his Papyrus plush as a late birthday present. Nicole thanked him for the gift and thanked him again at the end of the day. Around this time, Peter started to develop a crush on Nicole, but they remained friends until October. The First Relationship Throughout September, Luke Emmet advised Peter to ask Nicole out. However, before he got the chance, another boy named Tom (who was around 2 years younger than her), asked her out instead, and Nicole said yes. Despite Peter not caring that much, Nicole and Tom's relationship was only brief, lasting for 3 days, much to the surprise of Peter and Luke, who thought it'd last for ages. On October 8th 2018, Nicole found out that Peter is still single, and decided to ask him out. Peter accepted, but they reverted back to being best friends again a few days later due to Nicole not being ready for a relationship yet. Nicole went out with Ashley again in November 2018, and they remained a couple until January 2019. Christmas shenanigans and January Discord Conversations In December 2018, Nicole allowed Peter to wear her unicorn earmuffs. In January 2019, Nicole created her own Discord account, and added Peter as a friend on it. She also followed him on Instagram. They would call each other on Discord every night, often talking about TGFbro and Doki Doki Literature Club. It was during one of these calls that Peter heard the song Stamp on the Ground for the first time. The Second Relationship On February 5th 2019, Nicole asked Peter out a second time. After becoming a couple, Nicole and Peter called each other every night on Discord. During some of them, Nicole drew pictures of either the girls from DDLC or JoJo characters, which she gave to Peter the following day. On the 7th February 2019, Peter brought a Minecraft cat plush for Nicole, and gave it to her the next day. Nicole loved the gift and decided to name him Romell, after Romell Henry from TGFbro. The PewDiePie Era, Arts Week, and meeting Mayor R Bulborb From March 2019 to May, Nicole revealed herself to be a massive PewDiePie fan. She constantly talked about him, and expressed her dislike for T-Series as a result of The Great Subscriber War. Even after PewDiePie made his "Ending the Subscribe to PewDiePie Meme" video (which Peter told Nicole about), Nicole still told people to subscribe to PewDiePie. In April 2019, Nicole unexpectedly joined Peter and Luke in their art lesson. This was due to her missing out on work as a result of rehearsing for their version of The Jungle Book. She also joined Peter and Luke in an art lesson the following week, on the final day of Arts Week. The last thing she did in Arts Week was draw a smiley face on Peter's back during the colour run. In May, one day after the release of the episode Remembered Old Bulborb, Peter brought Mayor R Bulborb in college to celebrate him coming back to life. He showed Mayor R Bulborb to Nicole, and put him upstairs in the art room where her next lesson was, and allowed Nicole to take him outside during recess. Cheating Scandal and Aftermath In June, around a week after the release of the episode "Romell's Bizarre Adventure", Nicole started to not speak to Peter and his friends for absolutely no reason. Peter told her numerous times to stop doing this, and despite saying she would, carried on doing it the next day. Peter contemplated killing off Nicole Yazawa and the cats because of her actions. It was later revealed by Luke that Nicole was cheating on him with Ashley, and Luke saw them both holding hands and walking back to their class. This did not effect Peter as bad as Luke thought it would, however Peter was still furious, and wrote the script of A Million Dreams around 30 minutes later. Hours later, he ripped up all of the drawings Nicole had done for him. Peter also told long-time friend Jakob Dawson about what Nicole had done, and he described it as "terrible". He deleted the page on Nicole on his Wiki, referring to it as "toxic content". The episode "A Million Dreams", which featured the death of Nicole Yazawa, was released the week after he was told about Nicole cheating. The episode also featured Ashley Buu's death, along with the deaths of Snowball and Sunset. Peter confronted Nicole about the cheating that Friday, and she revealed that Ashley's intention was to split them up so he could "have her all to himself". Nicole said that she "pretended" to go out with him, but in reality wanted to be with Peter instead due to Ashley being too controlling (wanting them to hold hands, hug, kiss, etc). Peter forgave her, but said to not let people control her like that again.Nicole and Ashley split up less than a week later. Although Nicole and Peter became a couple again, Peter was more suspicious of her and did not bring Nicole back to life. To ensure he would never be tempted to bring Nicole back, he gave Nicole the plush. Discord conflict and death , ending her influence on the Kirby Bulborb lore once and for all.]]In July 2019, as Peter was due to graduate college, Nicole promised him that she would add him on Discord and show him some pictures. However, despite the numerous times Peter told her to do this, she never did. Furious, Peter contacted local thot slayer Goldenluigi Napier and told him about this along with the cheating scandal. He agreed to destroy Nicole, and teamed up with Brazilian dancer Ricardo Milos to do this. Nicole was killed by Goldenluigi's Chara knife and Ricardo's dong ray. Thus, Nicole and her influence on the Kirby Bulborb lore was no more. Influence on the Kirby Bulborb lore with the same Papyrus plush that was given to Nicole Griffin.|left]] As one of Peter's best friends and his girlfriend, Nicole Griffin was one of the biggest influences on the Kirby Bulborb lore. She was the reason why the presence of waifus toned down in Peter's plush videos. The Creation of Nicole Yazawa On July 19th 2018, Peter decided to make a character based on Nicole, who would later be featured as a main ally in Trooper Village Stories and Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. The Nicole featured in those shows, known as Nicole Yazawa, is near enough identical to Nicole Griffin, with similar interests and a very similar personality. Nicole Yazawa first appeared in the last episode of Trooper Village Stories, which Nicole Griffin heavily inspired the majority of the events in, such as Kirby Bulborb giving Nicole a Papyrus plush and him reading manga on the grass. Most of the episode also took place on the 29th of August, the birthday of both Nicole Yazawa and Nicole Griffin, and the episode itself was uploaded on the 29th of August. The majority of Remembered Old Bulborb also took place on August 29th 2018. After Nicole Yazawa was killed off in June 2019, Peter gave Nicole Griffin the plush of her. Romell the Cat After Nicole created the character Romell in February 2019, Peter thought Romell would be a good inclusion in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, so he decided to buy his own Minecraft cat plush (which Nicole refers to as "Romell the Second") so Romell could be used in his videos. Romell made his first appearance in the video Kirby Bulborb's 1K Subscriber Q&A. Two months later, Nicole came up with two more characters; Snowball and Sunset. Both were also featured in Awakening as members of the Yazawa Family. Other Mentions Nicole was mentioned and indirectly featured (via Nico Yazawa) in The Beatles At The Literature Club, which also featured and referenced the majority of the events in Peter and Luke's school life in 2018 and 2019. A Sayori picture signed by Nicole was briefly featured in the Twig & Pik-pik episode "Twig & Pik-pik: Da Random Adventure!". Role in the Kirby Bulborb lore Nicole Griffin appeared in the video "That's The Screen, which was included in the Awakening episode "Remembered Old Bulborb". She could be seen in the reflection of the iPad screen. Quotes * "It's me nicoleeeeeeeeee" * "It's ya boi!" * "It's ya girl!" * "Childish chocolate cake!" * "Your my best friend for life" * "That's the screen, and if I flip it over you're gonna be shocked. Yes it's a-I don't know if you can read it..." * "Chocolate cake for you" * "Your my best boyfriend ever" * "Cya sweety" * "Life without you (a couple of months) will be hard but I'll remember the memories. For not long, sun is shining with you by my side. Snowflakes are falling to with gliding from your heart. I love you with all of my heart." * "Bubbles are floating on bubbles of fun. Sayori is having fun. Romell looks at the fun and splashes of light. Peter is washing the cats of life for the fun. You are the best boyfriend ever for life. I love you like pizza and heaven of life." Gallery image0 (7).jpg|Nicole with Romell pizap.com15545932972121.jpg|Nicole with Romell brightened and saturated for clarity image0 (9).jpg|Nicole holding Romell 61216941_306709440249552_2716440512616726528_n.jpg|Another picture of Nicole with Romell Screen Shot 2019-04-07 at 12.44.23 am.png|Nicole, as featured on the Avast Your Crumpets album cover 49554404_360405671208299_6087174915695749530_n.jpg|Nicole with her unicorn earmuffs DSC 0112.JPG|The first picture of Nicole Griffin and Peter Tagg, taken by ShotoKujo DSC 0113.JPG|The second picture of Nicole Griffin and Peter Tagg, taken by ShotoKujo DSC 0114.JPG|The third picture of Nicole Griffin and Peter Tagg, taken by ShotoKujo IMG_20190128_220033_596 (1).jpg|The picture of Nicole which she used as her Facebook profile picture in December 2018. She sent it to Peter on Instagram a month later. Screen Shot 2019-05-11 at 2.13.20 pm.png|Nicole sitting on the bed 54732002_321566608505919_1212519116930160617_n.jpg|Nicole with her unicorn earmuffs, brightened 20190705 182854-1.jpg|Nicole's drawing of Sayori Nicole's drawing ;3.png|Another one of Nicole's drawings 20190705 183132-1.jpg|Yet another one of Nicole's drawings 20190705 183004-1.jpg|Another drawing done by Nicole 20190705 182721-1.jpg|Nicole's drawing of Romell 20190712_170546-1.jpg|Yet another drawing by Nicole, this one with Kim Tate written on it 20190712_170458-1.jpg|The second drawing by Nicole with Kim Tate written on it 20190712_170614-1.jpg|The third drawing by Nicole with Kim Tate written on it 20190712_170936-1-1.jpg|Nicole's drawing of a fox, which also has Kim Tate written on it Nicole Griffin's Sayori Drawing.jpg|Nicole's original drawing of Sayori 20190126 130731.jpg|Nicole's drawing of Nico Yazawa 20190115 073545-1.jpg|Peter's drawing of Nico Yazawa which he did for Nicole 20190126 130831.jpg|Another original drawing by Nicole image0 (6).jpg|Nicole's second drawing of Sayori for Valentine's Day 20190323 121535-1.jpg|The same drawing, but with "Happy Valentine's Day" written at the bottom right Childish.jpg|A childish drawing that Nicole did :3 image0 (10).jpg|Peter's drawing of Kirby Bulborb for Nicole, which was given to her the same day as Romell 20190214_153934-1.jpg|Nicole's drawing of Monika IMG_20190214_080608-1.jpg|Nicole's drawing of Yuri 20190214_154021-1.jpg|Nicole's drawing of a male Sayori Screen Shot 2019-02-11 at 5.38.58 pm.png|Nicole drawing a picture of Natsuki 41773991_125089761780857_7599656833103429632_n.jpg|Nicole's selfie with her dog named Dex 20190214_153755-1.jpg|Nicole's drawing of Natsuki, which she was shown drawing earlier in the gallery 20190214_153649-1.jpg|Nicole's drawing of one of the characters from a fanmade "Stamp on the Ground" music video Screen Shot 2019-02-18 at 1.11.32 am.png|Nicole's drawing of Erina Pendleton from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Screen Shot 2019-02-18 at 1.11.44 am.png|Nicole's drawing of Peter 20190323 121342-1.jpg|Nicole's drawing of two birds 20190513 170957-1.jpg|Nicole's drawing of Jake the Dog from Adventure Time Screen Shot 2019-05-25 at 10.34.08 am.png|Nicole's drawing of all four girls from Doki Doki, along with a Creeper from Minecraft, and several hearts Screen Shot 2019-05-25 at 10.34.46 am.png|A drawing of Romell done by Peter and Nicole Screen Shot 2019-05-25 at 10.34.33 am.png|Nicole's drawing of Snowball Screen Shot 2019-05-14 at 8.30.12 pm.png|Nicole's Amazon tablet, which was featured in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Image0 (15).jpg|Nicole's Playstation 4 Image0 (13).jpg|Nicole's Xbox One Trivia * Nicole's favourite characters created by Peter are Kirby Bulborb and Mayor R Bulborb. * Nicole's previous boyfriends, Ashley and Tom, inspired the characters Ashley Buu and Majin Buu. * Nicole played Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning and managed to complete it, but forgot how she was able to complete it. * Nicole's Instagram username, "thetgf2019", is a reference to TGFbro, and her profile picture is Romell in a bathtub from a TGFbro video. * Sayori was Nicole's favourite Doki, but she loved the others too. * Nicole was the second real life friend of Kirby's to be a massive Undertale fan, the first one being It's Puffle. Category:Female Cast and Crew Category:Real Life People Category:Kirby Bulborb's Influences Category:Humans Category:Music Artists Category:Cast and Crew